Who Are You?
by Arabella Feye
Summary: Jace has always been known as the cocky football, school player. Clary has always been the shy, quiet girl in the back of the class. When she loses someone close to her, she and her family moves to the big apple. When they met she realizes they used to known each other. Will he find out before it's too late? Will he tell her he's been in love with her his whole life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Clary

I wiped my tears as i watched them put the box in the ground. My heart aching to see his smile to hear his voice again, but i knew it wasn't going to happen again. I put my head on my brothers shoulder and grabbed my moms hand. We were all we had left and i wasn't letting go.

It's been five weeks since we put him in the ground. Today i'm starting at my new school. Two weeks after he was buried, we moved to New York. We couldn't stay there any more, not in that city, in that house.

I took a deep breath as i walk into the school. It was like every private school.

I walked to the main office and walked in. A nice looking lady sat in the chair behind and big desk.

"Hi, i'm new here." I said and she stood.

"Come." She said and i followed her down and hallway and into a room. A nice looking lady sat behind the desk. Headmisters Jia Penhallow. She had a open folder in front of her.

"Clarissa Fairchild?" She asked as the other lady left.

"Yes but i don't like being called Clarissa." I said and she nodded

"What would you like to be called then?"

"Clary." I said and she nodded.

"Well Clary, this is your Schedule and you'll get your uniform when you leave my office." She said and i stood. She offered me a smiled before i walked out of the room. A girl stood from her seat when she saw me. She had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi i'm Isabelle. You can call me Izzy." She said and handed me a uniform.

"Clary." I said and nodded. I walked into the bathroom and changed. I pulled on the red and black plaid skirt and the white blouse, with a black vest and a red tie. I pulled on my black flats before walking back out.

" Come on we have almost all the same class's." She said and started walking off talking about anything, with me following slowly behind.

Jace

I sat in Mr. Waylands class when the door opened and walked in Izzy.

"Miss. Lightwood, your late because?" He asked annoyed.

"I was helping the new girl to her class's." She said and the whole class looked to the door as a short girl with dark red hair walked in. She had the brightest green eyes. She wore the schools uniform. A few boys whistled at her and she smiled.

"Miss?" He asked not knowing her name.

"Clarissa Fairchild." She said to him. " But i like to be called Clary." She said and he nodded.

"Well Clary, there is only one seat open and it's next to Jonathan." He said to her before he turned to me." Herondale" He called out and her eyes snapped to his, like she's heard that name. I slowly raised my hand and she looked at me. She looked me up and down, but not in a way i'm used too. She slowly walked over and sat next to me. She pulls out her note book and starts drawing. Once she's done with the sketch, she write's CM in the bottom conner. I've seen that before but i can't remember from where thou. I sigh as the bell goes off. I leave the class thinking about the short red head.

 _ **Good? Bad? You want more? Review and tell me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jace

I haven't been able to get the red head off my mind. It doesn't help that we have almost every class together.

I sighed as i made my way to AP Art. I'm forced to take it so i can get the credit. I decided to take photography. I walked in and sat down in the very back of the room. I pull out my phone and i'm going thru snapchat when i see a name of a person i haven't talked to in a while. I clicked on her name and went through her story. There was a post that made me go back.

 _Today we buried you and it didn't feel real. We went home and i sat on the steps waiting for you to come home. But you never did. We lost you. RIP Dad._

I put down my phone as someone sat next to me. I looked over and smiled at the red head.

"Hey." I said and she smiled.

"Hey."She said and turned to look at the teacher as we talked.

" Good afternoon class." Mrs. Graymark said to us. "Today you will start on a year long project. You will partner up with the person next to you and you will do a album. Take photos of friends, family, pets, people on the street, plants, animals. It doesn't matter. What matters is that you can make people feel what you felt when you took the picture. Talk with you partner and plane a meet up. This will be done completely outside of school." She said and took her seat. I turned to her and she pulled out her sketch book.

"Come to this address after school around 5." she said and wrote it done before pulling out the page and giving it to me.

"Okay." I said as the bell went off.

After football i made my way to her house. I parked my car behind hers and got out. I walked to the door and knocked. I waited a few minutes before the door opened and a women stepped out.

"Yes?" She asked me. She was a spitting image of Clary.

"I'm Jace Herondale, i'm here to see Clary." I said and she looked me up and door and opened the door to me.

"Well Jace, Clary is in her room. Top floor last door on the left." She said before she walked off. I shook my head before walking up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Clary

I was laying on my bed when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called out and the door opened. I sat up as Jace walked in. He sat on my bed.

" So i was thinking before we planed anything we get to know each other first?" I said as a question and he laughed.

"Okay. 20 questions?" He suggested

"Okay you go first."

"What's your favorite color?" He asked

"Don't have one, you?"

"Green." He said "What's your favorite animal?"

"A lion." I said and he smiled. " What's your favorite movie?"

"Sleepy hollow, and i love turtles." He said and i laughed at him. "What nothings funny about turtles." He said fake pouting.

"Okay, What's your biggest fear?" I asked

"Ducks."

"Ducks?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, bloodthirsty beast." He said a with a shudder.

"Your weird." I said and he smiled

"What's yours?" He asked me.

"Not being good enough." I said and huis smile dropped.

"Why wouldn't you be good enough?" He asked.

"I want to go to NYU because they have a great art program, but i'm scared that i won't get in." I said looking down.

"Well from what i've seen of your work, your awesome." He said and i smiled.

"Thanks." I said to him.

We talked for hours before he got a text saying he had to get home. I walked him to the door and watched him as he left. His black audi drove away and i sighed.

"That's Stephen's and Celine's kid isn't he?" Mom asked from behind me.

"Yeah." I said with tears running down my face.

"Honey-" She said kissing my head "Does he know who you are?" She asked and i shook my head. "He needs to know."

"But he moved so he could get away from his past not for it to follow." I said and pulled back.

" He doesn't even remember me." I said and she sighed.

"Promise me you'll tell him, one day." She said and i nodded.

"Goodnight Clary." She said and she walked off. I went back to my room and went to sleep. A golden boy fulled my dreams.

 _ **Sorry for the short chapters. I'm trying to have one POV per chapter. Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Clary

It was the a long weekend so i was just chilling at home when my phone rang. I got up and walked to my phone. It was on my old phone. I picked it up.

"Yeah?" I asked and was greeted my a voice i would rather forget.

"Clary my dear, How have you been?" The voice asked me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Well i want what everyone wants." He said

"And what is that?" I asked and he sighed.

"The love of your life." He said and i took a deep breath. "And i will be the one of the few who get it. Have fun in New York." He said before he hung up. I dropped my phone and it shattered on the ground. I wrapped my arms around myself and started crying.

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter. Will write one soon. Love It? Hate it? Let Me Know**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

 _Jace_

I walked in to Art and noticed that Clary wasn't in the class. I sighed and worked on some photos that were due by the end of class.

The next day i texted Clary asking if we could me up but she never texted back.

A few days have past and i haven't heard anything from her. I was starting to worry and that wasn't like me. The last girl i cared about left me and i haven't heard from her since. I shook my head and walked down stairs to the kitchen because i was hungry. I grabbed an apple and bite into it as my mom walked in. She looked worried.

"Mom whats wrong?" I asked setting the apple on the counter.

"I just got a rather weird message from a unknown number." She said and held out her phone. I grabbed it and played it so i could hear it.

"You don't know who i am and that's all right. You will sooner rather than later." The man said in a deep voice. "I'm calling to let you know that she is mine and will always be mine. There is nothing you can do to get her back." The voice said and the message was over. I looked up to my mom and she looked worried.

"Who's she?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I don't know." She said and i looked out the window. "Jace promise me you'll be carefull." She said to me and i looked back at her. "I can't lose you too."

"I promise mom." I said with a small smile.

 _ **Tell me what you think. Bad? Good? Do you want Clary to tell Jace who she is? Who do you think the man, who left the message for Jace's mom, is? Sorry for short chapters. Review and let me know:p**_


	6. Sorry not a chapter

sorry guys i have killer writers block at this moment, and am super busy.

Comment and give me some ideas.

;p


	7. Not a chapter Sorry

I was thinking of adding some cocky jace in and some shy clary. I'm also thinking of adding in some other people into the story. What do you think? Who would you like me to add? What should i do? I have killer writers block right now, so if you want to see something comment back and i'll see what i can do. Help me write a story you want to read. Sorry for not updating, i'm trying to get some new ideas. ;p


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
ClaryPOV

I was still freaking out about the phone call even though it's been four days since i got it. Mom let me stay home from school because she doesn't think i'll be safe leaving the house by myself. And i agreed with her.

It was around 5 when there was a knock at the door. I got off the couch and walked to the door. I looked through the window next to the door, and saw Jace. I opened the door and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he sighed.

"You haven't been coming to school and i was starting to get worried." He said and i lead him into the house. We walked into the kitchen and he sat at on of the chairs and the counter. I got us both some water before going and sitting next to him.

"Sorry, i haven't been feeling good. My mom has been letting me stay home so i can get better." I said to him. I hated lying to him but i had no choice. I looked at him and sighed quietly to myself. He looked so much like his father. They had the same unique gold eyes, that all Herondale's have. I looked away from him. I knew this boy when he was still scared of the dark, when he couldn't swim, when he lost his father. I was there when he moved away with his mom for a better life, when he left me in the past. I know my mom wants me to tell him who i am but i can't not now.

 ****

 **Unknown POV**

I watched as the boy walked into her house. Into the house of the girl i love. She's supposed to be mine not his. How can she move on like that. Without a second thought. He hurt her, broke her. I was the one who picked up the pieces while he was here moving on, leaving her behind in his past. How can she go crawling back to the bastard. I will make her see that he's nothing but a fake. I will make her see that i'm the one she should be with, not some man whore.

Jace POV

We talked for hours before i had to go home. I left feeling something i haven't felt in a very long time. Trust. I felt like i could trust her with my life. But the thing is i haven't been able to trust anyone since i moved her all those years ago. Since i left her.

I walked into my room and laid on my bed. I opened my phone and started going through photos i haven't thought of in years. We we're so happy and care free. She was my best friend and my first love.

I laid there for hours not doing anything but going through the photos. I clicked on one that i will never forget...

 _I stood in a suit. I was holding a black rose in my hand. She stood in front of me. She wore a green dress. She was holding out her hand ready to take the flower from my hand. We were both smiling and happy._

That was at some wedding we had to go together. My cousin Izzy took the photo with my phone. We were 15 when that photo was taken. I smiled at the memory. It brought back happiness but also sadness. I shut off my phone and threw it somewhere on my bed. I laid there for a few moments thinking.

Celine POV

I got home and the house was silent. Jace's car was in the driveway so i knew he was home. I walked up the stairs to his room and knocked on his door. I heard nothing so i opened it and saw him laying on his bed thinking.

"Jace?" I asked he turned and looked at me.

"Hey mom." He said i sighed and was about to close the door when he spoke again. "Have you heard anything from Clarissa?" He asked as he sat up. I sighed again and shook my head.

"Sorry, i lost touch with her mom when we moved here. Why?" I asked and he sighed.

" I was on Snapchat and i read something. Her dad died and i was wondering if you knew anything." He said and i looked down.

"Nothing sorry." I said and he gave me a small smile. "But i will try to find her mom's phone number, maybe we could meet back up and talk." I said and he nodded. I backed up and shut the door. I sighed deeply, feeling back for my son. I looked at his door one last time before walking away.

 _ **Good? Bad? What do you think of it so far? Let me know;p**_


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Clary POV

It's been weeks since i got the phone call nothing has happened. There has been no messages so i've been going back to school. I've been getting closer to Jace and i'm surprised that he doesn't remember me. Maybe it's my short red hair, my slightly taller fram, and my darker eyes? Maybe it's for the fact that my name's changed? I don't know the reason but i'm going to tell him soon.

I walked inside my room and shut the door behind me. I've been thinking of Jace for the whole day and how much he has changed since i knew him. I walked to my closet and pulled out a box. I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. I opened the box and started going through it. I pulled out drawings, old photos and wrist bands. I pulled out a stack of wristbands, photos and a flower that was a together. I looked at all the bands. Most of them were from water parks and concerts, but there were a few that were from school fairs, dances and other things like that. I picked up the flower and looked at it. It was a black rose, my favorite flower. It was all dried out but i remember when he gave it to me.

 _I was standing by the small pound at his cousins house. His aunt of someone was getting marry and i was his plus one. We were 15 at the time and i was starting to realize that i like him more than a best friend. I was watching the stars above. I left the barn where the reception was happening in, because some girls were flirting with Jace and i didn't like it. I was out there for a few moments before he came out and stood next to me. He asked me what was wrong and i had told him nothing. I turned to go back inside when he held out a flower to me. I smiled happy and he smiled back. I was reaching out to take the flower when a photo was taken by his cousin Izzy._

I remember that time. When nothing mattered. I sighed and pulled out photo. It was of my last summer with him. We were doing everything together, because by August 10th i was leaving.

 _It was about August 1st. We were at my mom's friends Luke's farm house and we were hanging out my the small lake. That day i had stolen one of his shirt, so i was wearing a gray tee shirt that had went to about mid thigh, because he was so much taller than me. I had it tied, and i wore a old pair of cutoffs and aviator sunglasses. I stood in the tree, smiling down at him as he took photos of me._

Life was easier back then. I sighed and put everything back in the box and laid down on my bed. I wish i never had to move. I would have still been friends with Jace, and i would never have meet the man who almost killed me. I heard movement down stairs so i stood and ran down stairs and into the kitchen. I stopped when i heard footsteps behind me. I reached over and into the top draw. I pulled out a knife. I turned around and slowly walked into the living room. The front door was wide open. I came to a stop when i heard music coming from my room, up stairs. I slowly walked up the stairs and towards my room. The door was slightly shut. I pushed it open all the way and saw nothing. I sighed and started back to the stairs. I walked by the spare bedroom and saw something move inside. I froze in front of the door. I stilled my shaking hand and turned to the door. I gently pushed the door open. I saw nothing. I sighed and turned towards the stairs that were behind me. I heard a noise behind me. I turned quickly and stabbed the bastard as he pushed me. I rolled down the stairs and hit the bottom hard. I heard a crack and everything was blurry and not focusing. I heard footsteps as they came down the stairs. I looked up and saw the face that haunted my dreams at night. He smirked and started towards the back door.

"Simon." I whispered as darkness took over completely.

 _ **Sorry for not up dating sooner. I've been super busy with my boring life. Love It? Hate it? Let me know what you think. I will hopefully up date again soon. ;p**_


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Clary POV

A bright light was shined into my eyes. I heard a male's voice asking me questions. I tried so hard to speak but i couldn't. I heard someone crying, it sounded like my mom and i tried to call out to her but it felt like my mouth was glued shut. My eyes fluttered open and i saw lights above me before darkness took over again.

Jace POV

I passed the hallway. Mom sat next to her mom. How didn't i know? She was right in front of me and i didn't know. Now my best friend was in the hospital and i have no idea if she's going to be okay. I was so mad at myself and her for not telling me that i didn't see the cop into my mom walked over and grabbed my hand. I got confused as she lead me to a chair on the other side of the room.

"Jace we need to talk." Mom said and i nodded.

I didn't know that what she was about to tell me was going to change my life.

Clary POV

Pain, darkness, the feeling of his hands on my body as he shoved me down the stairs. The feeling that i need to wake up. I know i should but i can't. I feel safe, at peace here, wherever i am. I hear words being said all around me. I can't make them out. I know it's my mom. I try to smile at her letting her know i'm here, that i will never leave her but i can't. I feel tired so so tired. I feel myself as i slowly slip under the darkness once again.

 **Day's later**

Clary POV

Hope is all i have anymore. The hope that at some time i will wake up from this sleep. I don't know how long it's been, it could be weeks, days, hours or minutes. I hear people talking all the time, they act like i'm not here but i am. I just want to be able to do something to tell them i'm here, that i hear them, but i can't it's like i'm glued down. I want to escape the pain, the emptiness i feel. 'Please let me wake up.' I ask to who ever is there lising to me, if anyone. I hear a sound i don't understand as everything starts to feel lighter. All i can hear is a crazy beeping as my world turns around.

Jace POV

It's been days since she went into a coma. I'm scared that she will never wake up. I'm afraid that i'll lose her before i gain her. I broke down yesterday and cried. I haven't cried since the day my dad died. I reach out and grab her hand. It's cold and i lightly rub it with my thumb.

"Please wake up. I need you. I've needed you for so long. I love you, Clary, more than i should but i do and when you wake up i'm going to kiss you and tell you like i should have all those years ago when you moved." I whisper to her and the bepping that tells us she's alive starts going crazy and doctors rush in. Someone grabbed me and walked me out of the room. I Stand there on the outside, watching, waiting for them to tell me the news that i was dreading. After a ton moments the doctor walked out of her room and looked at me.

"Mr. Herondale, i have to say that…." What he said changed my life.

 _ **Love it? Hate It? Let me know. I will hopefully update sometime this week, but with the whole having to get ready for college thing, i don't know if i will be able to. Sorry again for the short chapter's. ;p**_


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jace POV

I fell to the ground, after the doctor told me what he need to say. I didn't know what to do. I sat on the floor for a few minutes, not moving. I sighed as i stood. I pulled out my phone and texted her. I slid my phone into my pocket before walking out of the hospital.

I didn't know where i was going only that i needed to get way. I got in my car and drove to the only place i can be alone at. I pulled up to the place and got out of my car. I walked into the building and walked down the long hallway before coming into the room i always came to, when i need to get away. I sat down in the bench and looked at the art before me. It was pretty but not as good as her work. I missed sitting next to her and watching her draw. I loved it almost as much as she loved watching me play piano. I sighed and looked down at my hands. There were scars over them. My favorite was the one that was on my left hand. It started at my thumb and went a little past my wrist. I remember the day i got it like it was yesterday.

 _I sat by the water not knowing what to do. Tonight was the night. I was going to tell her how i felt. I sat facing the water, deep in thought. She had walked up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled as she released me and sat next to me. I looked over expecting to see joy, but all i saw was sadness._

" _What's wrong?" I asked and she shook her head._

" _I'll tell you later." She had said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the old dock. We walked down it and stopped at the end. She pulled off her shirt and shorts before looking at me._

" _Well?" She asked as she stood before me only in her bra and underwear. I rolled my eyes. I pulled off my shirt and then my jeans, leaving me in my boxers. She grabbed my hand and together we jumped in the water. We came up from under the water and smiled at each other. It was quite for a moment before we both spoke._

" _I have something to tell you." We both said then laugh at the same time._

" _What?" I asked and she looked down._

" _I know your moving." She said and i know i looked confused._

" _I'm what?" I asked and now she looked confused._

" _Your moving in a few days." She said and looked down. "Your mom told me today, right before i came here." She said and i sighed. I pulled her close and hugged her. After she was done speaking she looked at me. "Now what did you need to tell me?" She asked and i looked down._

" _Just that i was moving." I said into her hair._

 _After swimming for a few hours we got out of the water and that's when i cut myself. When i was pulling myself up onto the dock. I slipped and cut my hand on a piece of wood that was sticking out of the dock. We walked home, then i was rushed to the hospital where i got stitches. We laughed about for the next few days, into i left. I watched her as she waved from my driveway. I watched into i couldn't see her anymore._

I sighed at the memory. I touched the scar before i stood and walked back to my car. I got in my car a drove around before i started to get hungry. I pulled up to a small diner and walked in. There wasn't many people inside. I walked in and sat down in the back. The moment i was sitting the waitress walked over. She smiled at me. I looked at her and sighed. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked fake, but i was going to take it. I smirked looking up at her.

"Hi can i help you?" She asked and i let my eyes travel down her body. She wasn't my type but i was going to take what i could get.

"I'm a little hungry." I said and she smiled.

"What can i get you?" She asked and bit her lip. She looked at me with big eyes and she looked stupid. There was only one person on this earth that could look sexy while doing that. I shook my head and looked back at the girl in front of me.

"Coconut pancakes and a coffee." I said and she smiled.

"Good choice." She said and walked away. I watched as she swung her hips, way more than she should have. I sighed and unlocked my phone. My mom had texted me back.

'I'll be there in an hour." She sent to me and i sighed. I rubbed my forehead and closed my phone. I looked up as the girl put my food and drink on the table. I smiled at her. She smiled and sat down.

"What's got you down?" She asked and i smirked.

"Things." I said and she touched my hand.

"Maybe i can help with those things." She said.

"When do you get off?" I asked and her smile grew.

"15 minutes." She said and i nodded. I watched her get up and walk away. I ate my food and waited for her to get off. She grabbed my hand and lead me to the back alley. We started kissing and she started to move down, kissing my chest and collarbone. My phone started vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket as she started kissing my neck. I held it above her and looked up. I felt her tongue on my neck as i read the message. I pulled away from the girl and she looked confused as i started walking away.

"What the hell?" She yelled after me. I rolled my eyes as i got into my car and started to the hospital. The words i read the only thing i could think of as i drove.

'She's Awake.'

 _ **So what do you think's going to happen? What did the doctor tell Jace in the last chapter? Like it? Hate? Comment and let me know…..;p**_


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys i have killer writers block and i know i haven't written anything in a while, and i'm sorry. School gust started back up and i already have a paper due friday, plus work from my other classes. I'll try to update this week. Sorry again ;p**


	13. Chapter 11

_**Chapter ten**_

 _ **Okay guys, i'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to write. I feel so bad, for not writing. School started back up and i was crazy busy. I'm so so sorry.**_

Jace POV

Pulling up to the hospital i parked outside near the front. Slowly i walked inside and towards the wing she was in. I took deep breaths as i neared the room. I heard nose from inside it. Slowly as if i was sneaking in, i opened the door. My mom and her mom, sat next to the bed. They were both talking to her and holding one of her hands. They all looked at me as the door shut behind me. Her eyes went wide and tears started to form in them. Our moms said something before leaving the room. I took a step forward and the tears she was trying to hold back fell. I rushed over and wrapped her in a huge hug. I ran my fingers through her hair trying to calm her. She had her head buried in my chest, it felt great to hold her in my arms once again.

"I missed you so much." I whispered. I felt her nod and that was the only words spoken between us. They weren't needed, not here and not now. I ran my hand threw her hair and listened to her heart beat. It had calmed down and was now a steady beat. She clung on to me and i did not mind. I missed her so much, too much. If so one were to ask me to show them how much i wouldn't be able too. I knew i should tell her of my feelings for her but i couldn't, not when she just came back into my life.

"What happened?" I asked and she looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said and pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head onto her knees.

"Clary, please." I begged and she looked at me.

"I was pushed down the stairs." She said and i nodded.

"Who pushed you?" I asked and she got really quiet. She looked out the window and i sighed.

" Was it that boy your running from?" I asked and her head snapped towards me.

"How do you know about him?" She asked. She didn't sound, or look happy.

"When you were brought here, your mom told me about the boy you dated after i moved. She didn't say much other than he made you do things?" I questioned. She looked at me with sad eyes before looking down at her hands.

Clary's POV

I looked down at my hands and took a deep breath.

"After you moved had to go back to school, summer was up. Once at school i meet this boy, he was new to my school. I was the one that had to show him around the school." I said and he nodded. He was looking at me, i didn't want to tell him but if he's the one that pushed me, well Jace needed to know everything.

"We started hanging out and after about two months he kissed me. I liked it so we started dating. He would come over every night and we would hang out. We would do everything together. One night i wanted to hang out with a few friends at the mall, have a girls night. I was about to leave when he showed up at my house. I told him i was going out to hang with some friends and he flipped. He started yelling that i was cheating on him and he hit me. I fell back into the front door. Tears started pouring out of my eyes. He saw and started apologizing, saying he was soooo soooo sorry and that he didn't mean it. He asked if i would forgive him and i did, thinking it would only be a one time thing." I said and looked down at the cross he wore around his neck. It was the cross i gave him when we were 13. He had just lost his dad and i wanted to do something nice for him.

"After that we went back to the way things were, but now anytime he got mad he would hit me. I tried to leave but he wouldn't leave me. He would show up in my house and bang on the door, grab my during school. Follow me when i was out. He was also sleeping with other girls. Finally i was so scared he would kill me the next time he got mad i told my mom. She freaked out and we moved. We told nobody were we were moving to." I said and looked at his beautiful face, he golden eyes.

"I came here and started school. Started a new start. I took on my moms maiden last name and everything was fine into now." I said and he nodded. He had been completely quiet through my whole speech.

"I have one question." Was the first thing he said.

"Okay." I said back and he was quiet for a moment.

"When you moved here, and you saw me at school, why didn't you tell me who you were?" He asked and i looked away from him.

"I was scared. I hadn't seen you in years, i was afraid you moved on." I whispered and he sighed.

"I really wish you would have told me." He said and leaned forward wrapping me in his arms again. He had no idea how much i missed him, missed this, his hugs, just him being in front of me.

"I'm so sorry that, he took advantage of you. Is he the one who pushed you?" He asked. I knew he already knew the answer but wanted me to say it. I nodded slowly.

"Clary, I….." He got cut off by the door opening. I looked up at the door and meet the eyes of…

 _ **I'm soooooooooo sorry that it took my so long to write this crappy chapter, i feel so bad.**_

 _ **Well, what do you think Jace was trying to tell Clary? Who do you think walked into the room at the end? Comment below and let me know.**_

 _ **Love you all ;p**_

 _ **Also shout out to**_ _ **CarissaCampbell for helping me get the idea for this chapter. If you want to get me an idea type in in the comments and let me know. Thank you CarissaCampbell for your help.**_

 _ **Also check out my crappy stories on WATTPAD: AT Arri Roberts. I have 12 Story's up, and one 100 fanfic. Come check it out**_


	14. Not a chapter

I wish i had a good reason why i haven't written in a while but i don't. I'm so sorry for you guys. School got crazy, as did sports. I have things going on at home that i need to focus on, but i will hopefully have an update by the end of the week. Thank you for being patience with me. Love you all's-Arri


	15. Chapter 12

Clary's POV

The door to my room opened and i looked up to meet the eyes of a boy. Eyes i haven't seen in forever.

"Jonathan?" I asked and he smiled. He rushed forward and wrapped me in a hug. I smiled into his neck.

"Clary i'm so sorry." He said and i nodded into his neck before he pulled away. He turned and saw Jace, "Hey man." He said and they did there bro hug.

"I thought you were gone?" I asked. After high school Jon left home and joined the army. He's been doing that ever since.

"I was but i'm on leave now and mum called." He said and a few tears slipped out of my eyes.

"Your safe now." He said and i nodded i looked at Jace and took his hand. "You have both of us, that basted won't be able to touch you." He said and i nodded. My brother has always been super protective of me. He used to never let me out of his sight, and i hated it now i'm glade he's back.

"You should get some rest, Clare Beard." He said and i smiled at the old nickname. "we'll be right outside." He said and i nodded laying down.

Jace's POV

"You still in love with my sister?" Jon asked me the moment i closed the door to Clary's room.

"W-ha-t?" I asked him with wide eyes.

"Oh come on, how blind do you think i am?" Jon said walking and sitting on the small couch across from his sisters room. "You loved her before you moved, i knew that, mum knew that. You two where the only one's who never knew it.

"I-Um- have know clue as- Um to what your talking about." I said and he laughed.

"The Jace i knew never would have studered like that talking about a girl." He said and my face got hot.

"It's okay to love her, just tell her soon." He said and closed his eyes.

Is it really that oblivious? Looking back at her room, Seeing her sleeping on the bed i realized i have always loved her and that will never change. Sighing i turned and started thinking of the past.

 _May 21st_

 _It was my 16th birthday. I was sitting outside by the old pond. There was a party going on at my house but i really didn't want to deal with it. I just wanted to spend it with the girl i'm in love with._

 _"Hey." She said as she came and sat down next to me._

 _"Hey." I said back and she laid her head on my chest._

 _"Happy 16th." She said and i chucked. I wrapped my arms around her._

 _"I want to try something." She said and i nodded. She crawled over and got on my lap._

 _"Oh?" I asked and she smacked me._

 _"Come on, i know you want to try it to." She said and i laughed. She leaned forward and or lips met. Reaching behind her, i pulled her closer to me. We've always been each others first so why would this be any different. Her hand snacked up my shirt and i let her go long enough to pull it off. She pushed me onto the dock and climbed over me. I kissed down her neck and her back arched..._

 _We laid on the docks after. It was the best birthday gift any teenage boy could have asked for. We were quite, as she drew patterns on my bear chest. The sun had set and the moon was the only source of light. Slowly she drifted off to sleep._

 _"I love you clary." I said to her sleeping form._

Looking into her room at her sleeping form i whispered the same words. "I love you."


	16. Chapter 13

_**Okay, i have a few things to say.**_

 _ **One- I'm so sorry that i haven't posted in a while. I have no excuse to keep you guys waiting that long for another chapter.**_

 _ **Two- I' thinking of rewriting the story. Going through and editing the chapters and making it a better story.**_

 _ **I was reading through your comments and i really want to make this the best story i can possibly make it. It might take a while but i will do it. I hope you stick around long enough to see it. Love you all -Arri**_


	17. New story

**The rewrite is up, Chapter one is already posted**

 **Love you'all**


End file.
